Tropfende Erinnerung
by RoseAkaShi
Summary: Spielt nach Folge 3x15. Elejah


_**Tropfende Erinnerung**_

Elena konnte es nicht glauben, wie normal alles geworden war, seit die Urvampire die Stadt verlassen hatte.

Sie konnte mit ihren Freundinnen die Schule abschließen und sie würde nach dem Sommer auf ein Collage gehen.

Ganz normal, wie ein ganz normales Mädchen.

Kein Vampirfreund, kein Vampirbruder des Vampirfreundes, denn beide ließen sie in Ruhe.

Kein Hexenfreundin, denn diese wollte noch immer nichts mit ihr zu tun haben.

Keine Vampirfreundin, denn Caroline schaffte es so viel Normalität in ihre Existenz hineinzubringen, das niemand dieses bisschen anders sein auffallen würde.

Keine seltsamen Mordfälle.

Keine Werwölfe.

Keine Geister.

Nichts was irgendwie ungewöhnlich war.

Jeremy war zurück und wohnte wieder bei ihnen, schließlich war alles ziemlich friedlich.

Alaric ging mit Meredith aus und irgendwie hatte man bei dem Essen der vier fast das Gefühl, das sie eine normale Familie waren, kein zusammengewürfelter Haufen.

Elena war nur ein normales Mädchen, nicht der Doppelgänger.

Sie machte Schulaufgaben und ging mit ihrer besten und gerade einzigen Freundin Caroline shoppen, die darüber quatschte das Tyler zurück war, der nun von Klaus befreit war und somit auch irgendwie normal war, da er sich nicht mehr verwandeln wollte.

Elena konnte sich nicht helfen, aber irgendwie war es schon fast langweilig.

Nachdem sie ihr altes Ich begraben hatte, war das neue so einen Frieden gar nicht mehr gewöhnt und die Eintönigkeit fing fast an sie zu nerven.

Elena blickte in den Spiegel auf ihrer Kommode.

Neben all den Fotos war auch sorgsam ein Brief befestigt.

Er war von einem Mann, von dem sie mit jedem Tag mehr hoffte, dass er zurückkommen würde.

_Elena, _

_Heute habe ich Dinge getan, die ich hasse, um das zu beschützen, was ich am meisten schätze, meine Familie. Wenn jemand das versteht, dann bist du es. Dein Mitgefühl ist ein Geschenk, Elena. Trage es mit dir, so wie ich meine Reue tragen werde. Immer und ewig. _

_Elijah. _

Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber nachdem er fort war, hatte sie eine tiefe Sehnsucht zu ihm gepackt und sie hoffte nur, dass er seine Worte noch einmal überdachte und wiederkommen würde.

Dass er sie nicht für den Rest ihres Lebens ignorieren würde, denn es schmerzte mit jedem Tag nur noch mehr, anstatt das es besser wurde.

Nein, besser wurde es auf keinen Fall, es wurde für sie immer nur noch schlimmer.

Doch sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, denn sie hatte keinen Anhaltspunkt ihn zu finden und wenn überhaupt musste er zurück kommen, eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht.

Denn wie sollte man einen Urvampir finden?

Elena setzte sich auf ihr Fensterbrett, zusammen mit einer Decke, einem Notizbuch und einem Stift.

Sie hatte angefangen, alle Erinnerungen und Geschehnisse zwischen sich und Elijah aufzuschreiben, egal wie langweilig und unbedeutend sie waren.

Allerdings empfand Elena keine als unbedeutend.

Es war egal ob es eine schöne Erinnerung oder weniger tolle war, sie schrieb alles so haargenau auf, wie sie sich noch erinnern konnte.

Auch die Worte.

Nichts schreibte sie schön oder veränderte sie.

Sie schrieb die Angst, die Sorge, die Betroffenheit, das Mitgefühl, die Sehnsucht, die Distanz, die Verständigkeit und die verpassten Gelegenheiten auf.

Sie schaute hinaus nach draußen, das Fenster war vom Regen bedeckt und sie malte sich das Gesicht von Elijah aus.

Die Stirn, die Augen, die Nase, den Mund, die Wangen, das Kinn.

Sie glaubte ihn vor sich zu sehen, wenn sie sich nur genug konzentrierte.

Sie wünschte sich wie ihr Bruder zeichnen zu können, damit sie zumindest ein Bild von ihm hatte, denn ihr war aufgefallen, dass sie nicht einmal ein Foto von ihm besaß.

Nur diesen einen Brief, der sie daran erinnerte dass das alles nicht nur Fantasien waren.

Wie Regentropfen, Erinnerungen, die weggespült werden konnten.

Verpasste Gelegenheiten, die gerade verronnen.

Sie wünschte sich, das Elijah wieder kommen würde. Mehr als sonst etwas.

Denn ohne ihn, hatte alles andere an Bedeutung verloren und sie wusste selbst nicht einmal, wann es dazu gekommen war.

Sie konnte sich nicht an den Moment erinnern oder das es so einen Moment je gegeben hatte.

Aber sie wüsste im Nachhinein viele, wo sie so einen Moment einbauen konnte.

Es gab so viele Möglichkeiten und keine davon ist wahr genommen wurde.

Sie legte ihr Notizbuch auf den Schreibtisch und zog sich Jacke und Schuhe über.

Dann griff sie zu einem Regenschirm und ging nach draußen vor die Haustür.

Eigentlich wusste sie selbst nicht was sie dazu geritten hatte.

Ein Gefühl?

Eine Art Instinkt?

Elena wusste es nicht, aber das war alles vollkommen egal, als sie sah, wer auf dem Gehweg vor ihrem Haus stand.

Ungläubig sah sie ihn an und ließ den Regenschirm fallen.

Nun er entglitt einfach ihrem Griff, da sie sich gerade irgendwie seltsam kraftlos fühlte.

Verwirrt ging sie zu ihm, in den Regen, ohne ihren Schirm und wurde wohl schon nach wenigen Sekunden klitschnass.

„Hallo, Elena", begrüßte er sie ziemlich neutral.

„Wieso bist du hier?", fragte sie, bekam allerdings nur ein Schulterzucken.

„Ich weiß nicht genau", antwortete er und seine Stimme klang ehrlich.

Ungläubig sah sie ihn an, bis ihre Hand zuckte und im nächsten Moment auf seiner Wange lag.

Sie hatte ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben.

Aber er hatte nicht einmal die Chance sich aus seiner Fassungslosigkeit zu befreien, da Elena im nächsten Moment mit ihren Händen nach seinem Gesicht griff und ihre Lippen auf seine legten.

Es dauert eine Weile bis er reagierte, sie dann aber an sich zog.

Doch kaum erwiderte er ihren Kuss, trommelte sie ihm auch schon mit Fäusten auf der Brust, bevor sie ihn noch einmal schlug.

„Du Idiot! Du Idiot! Du Idiot!", fluchte sie und warf sich weinend in seine Arme.

Elijah fühlte sich in diesem Moment leicht überfordert und hilflos.

Kraftlos ließ sie sich dann einfach nur noch von ihm in die Arme nehmen.

„Ist jetzt auch egal", flüsterte sie, auf seine vorherige Aussage bezogen.

Elijah legte seinen Kopf auf ihren und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Du bleibst doch hier, oder?

Du gehst nicht wieder fort?", fragte sie besorgt nach und allein der Gedanke daran zerstörte sie.

„Ich bleibe bei dir, solange du das willst", versprach er ihr.

Weinend krallte sie sich in sein Hemd. „Für immer, wäre kein schlechter Anfang", murmelte sie.

Elijah schmunzelte und strich ihr durch ihre nassen Haare.

„Dann für immer", versprach er.

Die beiden wussten nicht wie lang sie im Regen standen, aber es war ihnen auch egal.

Alle Erinnerungen die nun folgen würden, wären bedeutungsvoller als weglaufende Regentropfen und noch eines wäre sicher, Elena würde eine Erkältung bekommen.

Doch das war gerade völlig egal.


End file.
